The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie)
Cast *Emmet Brickowski - Diego (Ice Age) *Wyldstyle/Lucy - Shira (Ice Age) *Vitruvius - Mater (Cars) *Lord Business/President Business - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs Aliens)/Megamind=Will Ferrell *Batman - Nod (Epic) *Unikitty - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Benny - Cooper (Trolls) *Metal Beard - The Pirate Captain (The Pirates: Band of Misfits) *Bad Cop/Good Cop - Phineas T. Ratchet/Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Superman - Wreck-It Ralph *Green Lantern - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Wonder Woman - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) Other casts: *Two Knights - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Robots - Gallaxhar's Clones (Monsters vs Aliens) *Citizens of Bricksburg - Various Characters *Where Are My Pants Guy - Mr. Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Micro Managers - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Michelangelo Buonarroti - Stoick the Vast (How To Train Your Dragon) *Michelangelo - Angus (Ferdinand) *Gandalf - Nicholas St. North (Rise of the Guardians) *Dumbledore - Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) *William Shakespeare - Leonardo da Vinci (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Abraham Lincoln - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Pa Cop and Ma Cop - Herb and Lydia Copperbottom (Robots) *Skeletrons - Various Alien Villains *Finn - Nate Gardner (Storks) *The Man Upstairs - Henry Gardner (Storks) *Duplo Aliens - Fossas (Madagascar) Scenes: *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 1 - Gallaxhar Steals the Krage/The Prophecy *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 2 - Diego's Morning ("Everything is Awesome") *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 3 - The Piece of Resistance/Interrogation *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 4 - Shira to the Rescue *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 5 - The Old West *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 6 - Gallaxhar (aka Megamind)'s Office *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 7 - Meet Mater/Inside Diego's Mind *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 8 - The Chase/Nod *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 9 - Cloud Cuckoo Land *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 10 - Master Builder Council *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 11 - Under Attack/Building a Submarine *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 12 - The Think Tank *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 13 - The Pirate Captain' Ship/The Plan *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 14 - Breaking Into Octan *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 15 - Continuing the Plan/Captured! *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 16 - Mater's Death/Gallaxhar's Evil Plan in Action *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 17 - Gallaxhar Begins His Assault/Ghost Mater/Diego's Sacrifice *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 18 - Shira's Speech/Battle for Charactersburg *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 19 - The Man Upstairs *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 20 - Diego the Master Builder/Diego Faces Gallaxhar *The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Part 21 - Happy Ending (or not)/End Credits Movie Used: *The Lego Movie (2014) Clips Used: *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Monsters Vs Aliens (2009) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Megamind (2010) *Space Jam (1996) *Madagascar (2005) *Puss In Boots (2011) *Norm of the North (2016) *Home (2015) *Despicable Me (2010) *Frozen (2013) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Robots (2005) *Ratatouille (2007) *Rango (2011) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Valiant (2005) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Epic (2013) *Shrek (2001) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Wreck It Ralph (2012) *Ralph Breaks The Internet (2018) *Aquamarine (2006) *The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring (2001) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Trolls (2016) *Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs (2009) *Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs 2 (2013) *Meet The Robinsons (2007) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2014) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone (2001) *The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) *Finding Nemo (2003) *The Loud House (2016) *Jurassic World (2015) *How To Train Your Dragon (2010) *Storks (2016) *Jurassic Park III (2001) *Tangled (2010) Gallery: Diego in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg|Diego as Emmet Brickowski Shira-ice-age-continental-drift-78.2.jpg|Shira as Wyldstyle/Lucy Mater in Cars 2.jpg|Mater as Vitruvius Gallaxhar in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Gallaxhar as Lord Business Megamind-0.jpg|Megamind as President Business=Will Ferrell Nod-epic-1.02.jpg|Nod as Batman Jailbreak.jpg|Jailbreak as Unikitty Cooper in Trolls.jpg|Cooper as Benny The Pirate Captian.jpg|The Pirate Captain as Metal Beard phineas-t-ratchet-robots-2.71.jpg|Phineas T. Ratchet as Bad Cop Rodney Copperbottom.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Good Cop Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Superman Fix-It Felix Jr. in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. as Green Lantern Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Wonder Woman Category:Amzy Yzma Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs Category:The Lego Batman Movie Spoofs Category:The Lego Ninjago Movie Movie Spoofs